


Fooling Around

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [30]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Mpreg, They havin a mcfuckin baby, in this shitfest:, kinkfics r back baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Jay ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the door frame, staring at Cole through lidded eyes.  
“So...”  
Cole smirked at him, grasping Jay at the hip, jerking the shorter man towards him.  
“So.” Cole tilted Jay’s chin upwards with a gentle finger. “Had a nice time?”  
Jay pressed himself against Cole. “Very nice.” He mumbled, hands idling at Cole’s sides. “Could be better though.”  
“Oh yeah?” Cole purred, leaning in slightly, lips to Jay’s ear. “What can I do to help with that?”  
Jay opened his mouth to respond, when the door opened, both men turning to look Kai in the eye.  
“For fucks sake.” Kai pinches his brow. “Again?”  
Cole let go of Jay immediately, stepping away.  
“I dunno what you’re talking about.”  
“Stop pretending that we don’t know you’re dating!” Kai grumbled. “And keep the sex talk to your room. Not at the front door.”  
“Ugh, fine,” Jay slinked into the dojo, grabbing Cole’s hand, towing the earth ninja behind him.  
Lloyd look up at their entry, shooting a glance to Kai. “Fucking in the doorway again?”  
“We weren’t!” Cole sputtered. “We were just... finishing up a nice date.”  
“But, uh, we have some very important business to attend to, so-!”  
“Yeah, keep it in your pants for now.” Nya tossed Cole some new gi, seeing as his had been ruined by a certain someone. “We got work to do.”  
Jay huffed. “We told you we wanted tonight off.”  
“Tell that to the people of Ninjago when the city’s destroyed.” Zane mumbled.

Three long hours and several injuries later, Cole pushed Jay down onto the bed, surveying the small cuts laced around his partner’s body.  
Fiancé. Actually.  
“When should we tell them we’re engaged?” Jay asked.  
“Eh. Soon enough. I’m in no hurry at this very moment.” Cole presses lips to Jay’s neck, one hand gently trailing to his stomach. “How’s...? Not hurt?”  
Jay nodded. Finding out he was pregnant had been shocking, to say the least, especially so soon after Cole’s proposal. But in retrospect, it’s a coincidence it hadn’t happened sooner. After all, three years and very frequent sex, combined with two forgetful minds who didn’t always use protection?  
Honestly, it’s a miracle Jay didn’t get knocked up within the first month of dating.  
“Everything’s okay?”  
“Yeah. Baby’s fine. Look, no scrapes or anything. I was really careful.”  
Cole tugged at Jay’s top, peering over his stomach to double check for any wounds.  
He’d been on edge when it came to missions since Jay had sat him down and showed him the test.  
Jay knew Cole wasn’t going to let anything happen to him, or the baby. He cared too much.  
“You really should stop going on missions. Please.”  
Jay nodded again. He wanted to make sure the baby was safe too. Sure, maybe they were a big surprise, but they sure as hell were very welcome. Kids had been brought into the picture after around a year and bit, when they’d started discussing their future.  
Cole wasn’t sure at first, a contrast to Jay’s resolute standpoint on having at least two. There was too much conflict. Their jobs, safety, difficulty carriers had with pregnancy.  
Cole just wanted a safe, happy family. If that only meant Jay and him, that was okay.  
But Jay reassured him, speaking of high medical care, protection and the wonder that would come with bringing a child into the world.  
Cole had been sold the second he saw Jay’s reaction to how they’d saved some school children from a wreckage. The joy he’d resonated when every single child was accounted for. One of them had asked for a signature, which Jay more than happily gave, before being hugged tightly by the schoolboy.  
Jay deserved his own kids. And Cole wanted to be a part of that, later down the line anyway. When things were safer.  
And now here they were. Jay knocked up in secret, inventing various excuses to avoid being close to the danger. And no harm aside from a few cuts along his upper body and arms.  
“I love you.” Cole mumbled softly, straddling Jay’s waist.  
“I love you too.” Jay outstretched his arms, begging for a cuddle.  
Cole more than happily complied, leaning down to snuggle against Jay’s body, one hand idling around Jay’s ring finger.  
“I’ll get you one soon. Promise.”  
“You don’t have to. I don’t need a ring to know I’m engaged.”  
“I know, I know. I just kind of want other people to know. We’re gonna be married! With a kid! That’s... Jay you know how insane that is?”  
Jay giggled against Cole’s skin. “Very. Very insane.”  
Cole kisses Jay again. And again, cupping a cheek and touching their noses together, nuzzling.  
“It’s late,” he mumbled, “we should sleep.”  
Jay nodded slowly, wrapping his legs around Cole’s waist. “Okay. Kiss me goodnight?”  
“It would be my pleasure.”

Jay awoke to breakfast in bed.  
He looked up at Cole with a stupid grin. “Aw, babe.”  
Cole flushed, setting their mugs on the bedside table.  
“Well, yknow, it’s Mother’s Day today and...” Cole turned redder.  
“Shit, it is?” Jay sat up, immediately grabbing his phone. “I need to meet up with my mom! Did - I did get her something right?” Jay glanced at Cole, hoping for a little assistance with the more frequent foggy memory he had.  
“Yeah. You did. Got her a card and everything. I think you said you were meeting her at 12?”  
Jay nodded, recollecting now. And then he clocked that Cole had made him breakfast in bed specifically because it was Mother’s Day.  
“I’m not a mother.” Jay grumbled, taking a bite of toast.  
“Well...” Cole’s hand presses against Jay’s stomach.  
“Stop it! I’m not. I’m a man.” Jay smiles though.  
“Mm. A man who is a having a baby. All carriers are called mommies. You know that.” Cole was making googly eyes at the still flat belly.  
“Not yet. Wait until I’m showing at least.” Jay snorted, sipping from his mug.  
“Alright. But the second they start making their presence known? It’s time you got yourself used to being my baby momma.”  
Jay stretched languidly. “Does your baby momma get a kiss?”  
“Yes! He does. As many as he wants.” Cole leaned forward, softly touching their lips together, cupping a cheek.  
And then loud knocking. It felt like they were getting interrupted every single fucking hour.  
“In a minute!” Cole answered, placing one last quick kiss on Jay before opening the door.  
Lloyd stood awkwardly. “Hi. Uh, there’s a problem. I know you probably have plans to meet up with your moms and all but -” He stopped himself there, glancing guiltily at Cole.  
Cole still grieved over his mom. How couldn’t he? And yeah, the day was usually a bad time for him, but he didn’t like to be reminded of that from other people!  
“Go on.” He grunted.  
“I - there’s another outbreak. Things might get gory. Street gang rioting through the city. Got guns.”  
Cole glanced at Jay, the expression written over his obvious to his fiancé.  
“If they’re rioting, can I please go see my parents? I wanna make sure their safe.” Jay hoped that would help.  
“Jay, that’s-”  
“Let him go Lloyd.”  
Jay had never heard Cole use that tone. Sure he was authoritative sometimes - he was their leader, he had to be - but that was a sentence dripping with control.  
Lloyd seemed surprised too. “Uh, Cole, do you really think...? No, no, yeah, you’re right. Jay should go protect them.”  
The expression on Cole’s face has never been so delicious. Jay could fuck him right then.  
“Jay, do you wanna shoot off?” Cole asked, voice gentle in a wild contrast to its previous imperative state.  
“Yeah. Stay safe, alright? I love you.”  
Jay was wrapped in a kiss, one of Cole’s stealthy hands pressed to his stomach casually.

“Hey mom! Happy Mother’s Day!” Jay handed over the present, a hand crafted pen knife which had very specific attachments catered to his mother. He hugged her tightly.  
“Thank you dear.” Edna smiled, before looking Jay up and down.  
He was under the Infamous Edna Stare. Somehow, his mother magically knew everything about her relatives’ welfare just from a glance.  
She smiled, focusing for a second on Jay’s stomach, who flushed.  
“Perhaps I’m not the only one who needs a Mother’s Day present?”  
Jay’s hand floated to his stomach at the deduction. “Yeah. Maybe.”  
“Does Cole know?”  
“He does. He made me breakfast in bed this morning. The others don’t though. They still don’t know we’re engaged too.”  
Edna shook her head. “You boys! Need to start communicating, I’m telling you.”  
“We want to, we do. Things are just so busy all the time. Ninjago isn’t the best place to avoid crime. I’m here early because Cole didn’t want me anywhere near the rioting that’s happening today.”  
Edna smiled. “How is Cole?”  
Jay swears his mom loves Cole more than him. They were very close, ever since Jay had formally introduced Cole as his boyfriend.  
“Cole’s great! He’s very excited to be a dad. Can barely go near him without having my stomach cradled.”  
“That sounds like him,” Edna said fondly. She then squeezed Jay’s arm. “I think I still have some of your baby stuff from when you were little. Oh! I’m gonna be a grandma!”  
Jay smiled bashfully.

Cole had been wounded, and Jay was doing his best to not cry.  
It was only his shoulder. He was on a lot of painkillers and also he was literally fine, he’d had worse, but Jay was sniffling.  
Cole was just so great, and how could anyone want to hurt him? That was his best friend, and his best friend had gotten hurt and he didn’t deserve that for a second and-!  
“Are you crying?” Kai squinted at Jay.  
Cole immediately straightened up, offering one arm out as an invitation to a hug, keeping his other stiff so as not to disrupt his shoulder.  
“No! I’m not.” Jay sobbed. “Why would I be crying? That doesn’t make any sense. That’d be stupid.”  
Everyone was looking at him.  
“D-don’t! I’m not crying! I’m not!” He said, crying.  
“Oh baby...” Cole embraced him with his free arm. “It’s alright. It’s alright.” He swayed slightly, encouraging Jay to move with him.  
“It’s not even a major injury.” Lloyd added.  
Now Jay just felt stupid.  
He wasn’t quite sure how to cope with that.  
And he was crying more, face buried into Cole’s neck, chest heaving.  
“Oh baby. Oh baby, baby, baby.” Cole mumbled, placing kisses all over Jay.  
“I’m not your fucking baby.” Jay growled, suddenly filled with an inexplicable anger.  
“Hey! Hey now!” What’s... uh... what’s happening?”  
“Fuck off Cole.” Maybe he deserved that wound anyway. Cole was stupid. And always so patronising.  
Cole’s face flickered with confusion, his arm batted away.  
“Uh... Jay?” Lloyd stepped in.  
“Shove it up your fucking ass Garmadon, you need to stop getting involved where you’re not wanted.”  
“Hey! Jay, that’s not very-” Cole didn’t even need to finish his sentence for the flood of guilt to sweep through Jay.  
And the tears were back again.  
“I’m sorry! I don’t know why I said that. That was so... ugh, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.” Jay though he might die from crying too much.  
Why was this even -  
Oh.  
How far along was he? Like... seven, eight weeks right?  
The mood swings. Ugh. Jay had forgotten about those.  
In his pause, his friends had all exchanged a lot of looks, out of concern and downright worry.  
Based on the look in Cole’s eyes, he’d already cottoned on to why Jay was fluctuating in his emotions.  
“I - there’s just a lot going on right now,” Jay sniffed again. “Like, with the baby, and the engagement, and now Cole’s injured and...”  
Cole went red.  
“Wait? What?” Kai spluttered. “Engagement? Baby??”


	2. Chapter 2

Cole went slightly red.  
“Oh! Yeah. Uh, we were gonna tell you soon. We’ve just been really caught up with... everything.” He placed a gentle hand over Jay’s stomach, careful not to move his shoulder.  
“What the fuck? For real?”  
“For real.” Jay sniffed, rubbing his eyes, and gave a watery smile. “We’re having a baby. For real.”  
“W- How long have you known?” Nya asked, masking her shock.  
“I found out 4 weeks ago. Told Cole a couple days after.” Jay had calmed down now. Things were settling.  
“So you’re like... around 5 weeks along? Did Cole propose afterwards?” Lloyd seemed very intently focused on he details.  
“Ah. No. I proposed a few months ago. And the doctor reckons the baby’s about 7 or 8 weeks.” Cole tapped his fingers against Jay’s middle lightly, wincing as his shoulder shifted.  
“You okay?” Jay was worried, but Cole reassured him with a gentle nod and kiss.  
“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us.” Zane sounded hurt.  
“I know. We know. We’re sorry. Things have just been...” Jay sighed. “I’m really sorry.”  
“Hey. Don’t even worry about it man.” Nya pat his back. “It must be a lot for you guys to take in. Was it, uh, planned?”  
“Not really. But,” Jay looked at Cole, smiling up at his fiancé, “we decided we were gonna have kids at some point. Just not necessarily now.”  
“Have you had an ultrasound?”  
“Does it have a heartbeat?”  
“How did Cole propose?”  
“You got name ideas?”  
“Are you guys gonna move out?”  
“Where’s the ring?”  
And about a million other questions were thrown at them, both members of the couple doing their best to answer.

Cole stretched out, slinking an arm around Jay’s shoulder, pulling him in for a cuddle.  
“Ugh... Mornin’” was the lightning ninja’s groggy response. He’d lucked out in regards to morning sickness the first few weeks, but as week nine showed up, nausea started plaguing him every hour of the day.  
Fortunately, with the information of his pregnancy, the team agreed that Jay should be removed from active duty, starting immediately. So at least he could stay in bed for a while.  
“Mm. Go back to sleep sweetheart. Just wanted to give you a hug before I got up.” Cole was already moving, easing himself out of bed, ambling over to pop his painkillers.  
“Noo. You’re hurt. Should stay and snuggle with me.” Jay mumbled, sleep addled brain scrambling for excuses to make Cole stay with him.  
“Sorry babe. We can huddle up together later. We can’t have two people off. That’s dangerous.”  
“You are taking at least a month off to be with me just before and after baby’s born.” Jay grunted. “And appointments!”  
“I know. I know. But that’s later, okay? We’re still in first trimester.” Cole pulled on his top. “How you feeling? Still sick?”  
“Ugh. Yes.”  
“I can get you some breakfast if you want?”  
“I will throw up if I eat something.”  
“Babe. You need to eat. Alright?”  
“Later.” Jay eyed Cole up from where he was laying. A sex icon. “Kiss me?”  
“Of course.” Cole pecked Jay’s lips. “I’ll try be back in a little bit. Don’t feel pressured to get up. Stay in bed as long as you need.”  
Jay nodded, yawning. Another kiss, from Cole, before he promptly rolled over and fell back asleep, hearing the door shut quietly behind him.

“Take a seat here please.” The doctor gestured at the medical bed, focusing on the machine in front of her.  
Cole squeezed Jay’s hand tightly. “We get to see Baby!” He whispered.  
Jay nodded, beaming, fiddling with his too-tight shirt.  
At 12 weeks, Baby was starting to make their existence known to others, a small little belly started to form on Jay. Cole cherished it, the new subject of much of his admiration, and the bump was frequently patted, tapped and rubbed by Jay, who was astounded by the growth. Amazed that it was his little baby who was causing it, proving to everyone that their baby was real, and getting bigger everyday.  
Jay had had scans, sure, but an ultrasound was different... a whole other experience.  
“Before the ultrasound, I just need to run through a few things, okay?” The doctor smiled kindly, maintaining an air of politeness, even though Jay knew her fingers would be in his slit at some point.  
Wild.  
They ran through a couple of questions before the doctor did so, the insertion necessary in order to ensure that the birth canal was positioned correctly.  
Otherwise? Termination.  
Jay tensed up as it happened, so terrified that after 12 weeks, the pregnancy would be ripped away from him. It happened at all of the checkups, but he continued to fear it. Just in case it had gotten twisted somehow.  
She withdrew then, pulling off her gloves in order to replace them with ones that had not touched Jay’s genitalia.  
“Everything’s all where it should be downstairs.” She smiled, as if knowing she was easing his worries. “Are we gonna be meeting Baby today?”  
“That would be great.” Cole answered, squeezing Jay’s hand tightly.  
“Alrighty. I need to apply some gel to your stomach. It’ll be a bit cold, is that alright?”  
Jay nodded instinctively, unbuttoning.  
The doctor - she’d introduced herself as Dr Nulany - applied said gel evenly, checking to make sure Jay was okay with everything.  
“I just need to get the machine warmed up, okay? Won’t take more than a few minutes.”  
Jay nodded, busying himself with gazing at Cole. “I love you.” He mumbles.  
Cole beams back. “I love you too. You and our gorgeous baby. Look at you! That bump! Wow!”  
Jay sniggered, turning to face Dr Nulany again as she approached, ultrasound wand in hand.  
“I just need to poke around, find a good spot for the clearest image.” She slid the wand around Jay’s stomach.  
A few moments of waiting with bated breath. And then...  
Jay felt Cole’s hand tighten around his, the little gasp from his partner in sync with Jay’s own.  
There, in front of their eyes, a vaguely human shape. Combined with the most incredible quick thrum of the baby’s heartbeat.  
“Oh. Oh my god.”  
Jay couldn’t take his eyes away.

Jay writhed underneath Cole, smiling widely as his fiancé nipped at his neck, two strong hands clamped around a growing bump.  
“Mm. My gorgeous baby mommy. Absolutely stunning. So very sexy.”  
Jay snorted. He didn’t feel especially sexy, what with bloated ankles and a still lingering feeling of nausea.  
Cole planted kisses all over Jay’s nape, moving downwards to appreciate an expanding bare chest.  
“And look at this! Were you ever gonna tell me that you getting pregnant meant you grow tits?”  
“Shut up!” Jay laughed again, shivering as Cole’s tongue brushed over a nipple, before moving down to the main attraction.  
“And what’s this?” Cole presses a gentle kiss above the belly button. “Oh! It’s only my growing baby! Hello Baby! Can you hear me?”  
“Not yet. Wait til I reach 16 weeks.” Jay watched with soft eyes as Cole piled affection onto his stomach.  
“Mm. Baby, Baby, Baby. I love you so much.” Cole lifted his head slightly, meeting Jay’s eyes. “I love your mommy too. He’s bringing me the most amazing gift I can think of.”  
“Keep sweet talking and maybe I’ll let you fool around with me.” Jay was staring, besotted, at his paramour.  
“Oh ho! That sounds great.” Cole kisses Jay again, before moving down to his pelvis.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole’s fingers ran up along Jay’s side. His partner was still asleep, so he could admire the bump without annoying him.  
It wasn’t big. Not yet. At 14 weeks, it was barely anything compared to how round it would be in a few months.  
But still.  
It was obvious, to Cole at least, maybe not a passerby, a blossoming curve on Jay’s previously flat stomach, pressing against skintight shirts. The smallest bump in the world, and yet Cole could barely take his eyes off it.  
Or his hands.  
When they’d first started dating, Cole hadn’t been handsy. Not really. He had felt almost scared to caress any of Jay’s body parts, just in case the blue clad boy would suddenly turn and deny his advances.  
Cole was good with rejection. He just didn’t think he would ever be able to handle it if Jay rejected him.  
Now though? He couldn’t keep away from Jay. Even before the baby, Cole would run his hands all over Jay’s body, because that was his partner, his love, and he was real, and he loved being touched.  
And then along came Baby.  
Cole hadn’t always wanted kids. Life was dangerous, it wouldn’t be fair to raise them when he was so busy all the time.  
Jay hadn’t told Cole he was a carrier until a little while into their relationship. He’d been very nervous, mumbling, revealing a secret about himself he kept under lock.  
And suddenly, with the possibility that Jay, Jay the love of his life, could have his babies? Cole started to find the idea of children more appealing.  
And here they are now.  
Jay shifted a little in his sleep, making a snuffling noise.  
Cole very nearly melted. What a cutie. Cole squeezes his hand, and curls around him, Jay wriggling a little more as he started spooning.  
“Mm? Cole?” Jay sleepily mumbled.  
“Shh. Yeah. Go back to sleep.”  
“Mmyeah. ‘Kay.”  
Cole knew he hadn’t fallen back into slumber after twenty or so minutes. His breathing was too conscious.  
“Babe?” Cole whispered it, in case he’d got it wrong.  
“Yeah?”  
“You alright?”  
Jay rolled over to face Cole. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. I promise. Just a lil hungry is all. Waiting for it to go away.”  
Cole sat up. “Want me to get you something?”  
“No, no, it’s fine. It’s fine! Seriously. It’s like... 3am.”  
“Babe. What do you want? Craving anything?”  
“No, Cole, I swear, I-”  
“Jay. Let me take care of you. You’re having our baby.”  
Jay softened. “Fine. Only because of the baby. I just... I really want some chicken nuggets. In brown sauce? And... god, babe, if you don’t mind, is it alright if I ask for some grapes too? No, no wait we don’t have any, sorry. Don’t worry about it.”  
Cole had slipped out of bed, pulling a jacket on. “I’ll be back in around ten minutes, alright? I’m gonna pick up some grapes from the store. Anything else while I’m there?”  
Jay hesitated. “No. I’m fine.”  
“I don’t mind. Really Jay. I swear, you could ask me to do anything right now and I would. Without even thinking about it. Promise.”  
“I - if there are any prawn crackers, maybe you could get them, but you don’t have to!”  
Cole kisses Jay’s forehead, before placing a small smooch on his bump. “Anything for my family, Jay.”

Jay had realised that hiding his pregnancy from the public wasn’t as easy as it seemed. At 16 weeks, his bump was steadily getting rounder, but he was terrified of getting some maternity clothes. Because that meant going outside, which meant people would see him.  
Jesus, their fans didn’t even know Jay and Cole were dating!  
But a quick glance in the reflection as he attempted to button his slacks revealed that he really had to get this sorted now.  
Ugh. Maybe he could wear a big jacket to cover up.  
Still. He’d get seen in the maternity aisle.  
Jay heard Cole’s footsteps, and met his eyes in the mirror.  
“You alright?”  
Jay nodded.  
As Cole neared, he looped two arms around the bump. “Bull.”  
“I...” Jay sighed. “I need maternity clothes. Look.” He gestured at his straining button.  
“Okay. That’s a problem because..?”  
“It involves going out. I don’t want people to see me like this.”  
“Why not? You’re gorgeous.”  
“Because I’m supposed to be a tough ninja, not- not pregnant.”  
“Says who? We’re allowed our own lives.”  
“They don’t even know about us.”  
Cole took Jay’s hand in his, resting a chin on his head. “Well... I guess they can find out today.”  
Jay nodded slowly. “Promise you’ll be there to help if someone starts crowding?”  
“Of course sweetheart. Wanna go now?”  
Jay glanced at his button. “Think we might have to. Baby’s straining my clothes as it is.”  
Cole beamed at the mentioned of their child. “Can I speak to them before we go?”  
Jay nodded, pulling up his tee to allow Cole some direct contact.  
Ever since the day Baby started to hear things outside the womb, Cole was there, babbling to the bump, showering affection upon affection onto his unborn child.  
Cole made Jay take a seat, getting onto his knees to be at eyeline with the bump.  
“Hello Baby! Hey little one. It’s me, daddy. It is! Daddy’s here to talk to you. Now, me and mommy both know you’re growing very fast, so we think it’s time to get some proper pregnancy clothes. Isn’t that amazing? You’re getting so big, that mommy needs new clothes! My big baby. Growing so fast. You’ll be in my arms in no time, won’t you baby?”  
Jay allowed Cole to mumble for a few minutes longer, before demanding they leave.

“Oh my god! Is that Cole Hence?”  
The voice pierced Jay’s head like a needle. They’d been doing so well, managing almost an hour without being spotted.  
Cole squeezed Jay’s shoulder. “It’s alright. I’m here,” he mumbled.  
“Cole! Cole! Over here!”  
Cole glanced over. A small crowd was forming, but that’s fine. Nothing he can’t handle.  
He waved once, before turning back to Jay.  
“See? Not so bad.”  
Jay didn’t reply. He was waiting for-  
“Is that Jay Walker?”  
There it was.  
Jay tugged at his jacket, making sure it was concealing the bump.  
Then he also turned, smiled wryly, gave some finger guns, before turning back to the clothing rack.  
They were gonna notice. They were gonna notice the aisle.  
They were, they were, they were, and Jay was shit scared.  
Cole’s hand had curled around Jay’s, voice dropped to a whisper.  
“Let’s just keep going, alright?” Cole pushed some clothing hangers, searching for clothes that screamed Jay.  
“Maternity?”  
Jay caught the whisper from their audience, tensing up. He glanced at Cole, begging for help with his eyes.  
Cole straightened, eyes darting to the group of people once more, before searching for possible exits.  
He heard a camera snap, and his jaw clenched.  
“Hey! Jay! Over here! Look this way!” A clamouring call from someone or other.  
Jay did his best to ignore it, fingers fumbling to find another top, another pair of pants, and then maybe they could get out of here.  
Someone was sidling up to them, paper and pen in hand.  
“Hi, um, I was wondering if...”  
“Autographs?” Cole glanced at Jay who nodded curtly. “Sure.”  
The girl beamed, offering the pen and paper with shaking hands.  
“What’s your name?” Cole asked politely, pen poised.  
“I’m, uh, Robyn. With a Y.”  
Cole nodded, scribbling down a generic ‘dear blank from blank’ message.  
He passed the paper to Jay once finished with his swooping signature.  
Jay’s hands shook, obvious by his clasp on now wobbling paper.  
He just had to concentrate. J. A. Y. W. A. L -  
His mind blanked. What the fuck came after L?  
Oh god, she was looking at him now, curious.  
Jay was shaking harder. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him.  
What came next? What came next? It was his fucking name, how could he forget? Jay, you stupid fucking idiot! Just write the next letter.  
The next letter.  
Jay Wal-?  
Wal-?  
Fuck! Fuck!  
“Please excuse us.” Cole’s low mumble bounced around in Jay’s head, gently taking the pen and paper from him. “We’re really sorry. Jay’s very... there’s been a lot going on.”  
Cole was being so quiet. Everyone was being quiet.  
What was happening?  
Jay sniffed instinctively, before noticing. Oh. He was crying.  
Over a fucking signature? God, how lame could you be?  
“Sorry. We really are.” Cole took Jay by the arm, stepping forward, Jay following because what else could he do?  
K!  
W-A-L-K-E-R!  
Fuck. Was he stupid? How had he just...?  
Jay didn’t know where they were going. He was just following Cole.  
They were at the check out, and Cole was saying something to the cashier, and then they were walking again after a while. Cole has a bag in lieu of the basket now.  
Jay clung to him, terrified to let go.  
They kept walking.  
It felt like they’d been waking forever.  
And then Jay was in the passenger seat of their car, buckling himself in, and Cole was behind the wheel, staring at him.  
Jay opened his mouth to say something. But what could he say? What was he supposed to say?  
He cried again.  
“Shh. Shh. It’s okay.” Cole unbuckled him, pulling him into his lap. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.”  
Jay buried his face into Cole’s neck, breathing heavy.  
“Oh baby. Jay. It’s okay. I’m here. I’ve got you. Shh. Shh.”  
Cole’s hands were running along his sides, the touch so gentle and so warm. Jay swallowed his breaths, nervy.  
“It’s alright Jay. It’s alright. We can stay like this as long as you need. Deep breaths for me, okay? Good, like that. In. And out. In. And out. You’re doing well sweetheart. You’re gonna be alright.”  
Jay’s heartbeat slowed to its regular pace again, breaths a little shallow, but otherwise okay.  
“I’m so stupid.” He muttered.  
“No! No, no, you are not. You’re a genius. We all have a little wobble now and again. That’s just life. Yeah? Jesus Jay, you’re pregnant, all your emotions are running on high right now. It’s understandable. It’s okay.”  
“What if it’s in the news or some shit?”  
“Then I’ll be here to mediate and phone up the media outlets and say ‘excuse me, fuck you!’ if they say anything bad. Everything’ll be okay babe. I promise.”  
Jay nodded slowly, resting his head on Cole’s shoulder.  
“Did we get enough clothes?” Jay suddenly remembered why they were out in the first place.  
“Yeah. No worries. And if we do need some more, I can fetch ‘em for you.”  
“I love you. So much. Thank you for being so... you.”  
“Babe! I love you too. And it’s no problem. Really. Anything for you.”

Forums all over Ninjago were explosions of activity after the release of the article.  
Really great. Really cool.  
‘Momentary Meltdown!’  
‘Lightning at a Loss!’  
‘Jay Walker - an Emotional Wreck?’  
Jay had tucked himself very firmly into bed, silent and unspeaking.  
Cole tried to talk to him. But Jay didn’t want to hear it.  
It wasn’t those titles that had Jay upset.  
No. Not at all.  
The thread titled ‘Jay’s fucking pregnant lmao’ had gotten to him.  
Cole scrolled through it again.  
‘It’s no question that Jay’s gained a few pounds.’  
‘That explosion of emotions? Hello hormones!!!’  
‘Only preggers ppl r such pussies’  
And on and on and on.  
Cole hated the effect it was having on his lover.  
His own twitter feed was blowing up too actually.  
‘is cole the father???’  
‘further evidence everyone would fall apart without cole lol’  
‘imagine being pregnant with coles baby holy shit. jay is sooooo lucky’  
After another failed attempt of getting Jay out of bed, Cole went downstairs again, flopping onto the couch.  
“Nothing?” Lloyd asked, concern radiating.  
“Nothing. He won’t say anything.”  
It hurt. It hurt so much. Even when Jay was at his worst, he still spoke to Cole. He still confided in Cole. He let Cole help.  
He understood why Jay would be more offstandish with him in this situation. Cole, after all, was the one who got Jay pregnant. Was the one who accepted the request for signatures. Was the one who told Jay he’d help with crowding, only to not do that at all.  
“He’s probably just processing?” Nya offered.  
Cole shrugged.  
And then suddenly his phone was lighting up with tons and tons of tweets, of mentions, of response after response.  
Huh?  
Had things gotten worse?  
And then a text from Jay.  
‘I hope you’re okay with what I just did??’  
What the fuck.  
Cole opened Twitter with bated breath.  
‘hi. so im pregnant w/ coles baby. plz don’t b mean i am not havin a good time rn’  
OH.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why didn’t I tell everyone sooner? This is much more relaxing now.” Jay sighed, content, rubbing his belly as Cole kissed him gently.  
There had been some insults, yeah, but more so overwhelming support. Jay finally felt okay to go outside. He was okay with being seen.  
“Hey Baby.” Jay tilted his head to his stomach. “The whole of Ninjago knows about you now! Isn’t that cool? You’re basically famous and you haven’t even come out yet!”  
Cole’s palm has also moved to the bump, smiling stupidly at his family.  
Their peace was disturbed by a ring from Cole’s phone.  
The man tensed when he saw the caller ID. He pulled a face.  
“Hi dad.” Cole answered. “What’s up?”  
Jay watched carefully.  
“I know. I’m sorry. I meant to tell you, I really did. But jeez dad, when suddenly you find out you’re having a baby, a lot of things slip your mind! I know. I know.” A pause. “Yeah. Of course we are. Jay’s - he’s glowing. Uh, 17 weeks. Yeah? That’d be great. I love you. And I swear, I didn’t mean to forget to tell you. I promise. Oh! Uh...”  
Cole lowered the phone. “Babe, my dad wants to talk to you. Is that..?”  
Jay stuck out his palm. He loved Lou, to Cole’s chagrin.  
“Hi Lou!”  
“Hey there champ. I’ve finally been told the news! Congratulations. You’ll make a wonderful mother.”  
“Thank you. And really, Cole’s been very overworked dealing with me lately. If anything, you should blame the late news delivery on me.”  
“No, no, nonsense. How are things?”  
“Good! They’re good... amazing actually. Your end?”  
“I’ve just been told I’m having a grandchild. I’m ecstatic!” Jay could hear the lightness in his voice. He smiled.  
“I’m gonna pass you back over now. Love ya Lou.”  
The phone was returned to its owner, who finished up the conversation fairly quickly, before he settled back on the bed.  
“I can’t believe you’re my dad’s favourite.” Cole mumbled.  
“He’s trying babe. He really is.”  
“Mmm.” Cole turned his attention back to his main focus. “I’m gonna love you so much Baby. Me and mommy are gonna give you more attention than anything. You’re our little star. You are!”  
“Star?”  
“Mhm. If I was a sailor, this would be my navigation. The drive to return home.”  
Jay softened. “Ever the romantic.”  
“You betcha.”

“I can’t believe you guys are gonna move out.” Kai mentioned after the couple’s apartment request was finalised and processed. He sipped some of his beer.  
Jay bristled. How he missed alcohol... it tastes like shit, but he missed it.  
“Yeah. I know. It’s crazy. But we can’t exactly raise a kid here. It’s too dangerous.” Jay laid his head on Cole’s shoulder, hand patting his 19 week bump in emphasis.  
“It’s only a little while away anyway. No longer than a 15 minute walk.” Cole pointed out.  
“I know, but you won’t be here!” Nya complained.  
“Lets be real, we’ll still probably hang out here 24/7.”  
Jay nodded in agreement, before tuning out of the conversation, instead turning his attention where it mattered most.  
Baby was getting bigger by the day. The most recent ultrasound showed little nubs forming fingers and toes, a little torso and little head also vaguely recognisable in the pictures.  
Jay was tired, hungry and big and he was thrilled about it. More and more evidence each day of the life he was cooking up.  
The person that’s being made.  
Cole’s hand moved to match his midway into Jay’s thoughts, and kept it there.  
Jay’s family, all wrapped up and kept together by Cole’s palm.

“Hey, hey, careful!” Cole steadied Jay as he wobbled, before once more trying to get him off of the step ladder. “I know you wanna help, but you’re pregnant. Alright? Chill out a bit. I don’t want either of you getting hurt.”  
Jay ignored him. He was perfectly capable of painting a wall! Their apartment was a bit of a fixer upper, but that was okay. Jay was no stranger to DIY. Yeah, it was quite a bit harder when you have a bump preventing you from seeing anything past your belly, but it was fine.  
“Jay. Please. Just... could you maybe try find something that doesn’t come involve you standing precariously?”  
“Like what?” Jay huffed.  
“Like admiring your sexy fiancé paint while you look after you and our son by sitting down?”  
“He’s fine! Aren’t you baby?” Jay paused, waiting for a flutter in response, which didn’t take too long at all. He was always moving about. Wouldn’t be too long before Cole could feel him.  
It was a few weeks ago they’d found out the sex.  
Jay had felt the relief wash over Cole, who’d been freaking out over the potential of a daughter, purely because he wouldn’t know how to raise one without accidentally imparting daddy issues.  
Jay didn’t mention that there was a chance that the scan was wrong, or that later in life, their child tells them they’re not a boy at all, but he knows Cole would be more prepped then. Of course he would.  
“Please Jay.” Cole looked up at him with somewhat desperation.  
“Ugh, fine.” Jay mumbled, stepping down from the ladder.  
Cole beamed, and gestured to their couch (currently cloaked with a sheet due to the messy nature that is wall painting) and then took up Jay’s job.  
Mm. Maybe Cole was right. It was very nice to watch his baby daddy paint the wall of their new home.  
It was cozy.  
“Your dad’s really caring Baby. You’re lucky. Gonna be so well looked after.”  
Cole didn’t respond to Jay’s babbling, knowing full well it was for the baby, not him, but a small smile in his direction conveyed his appreciation.  
“When you’re out of here, you'll realise the full extent of how much we love you. I know you can hear us say it, but we can’t really cuddle you, or play with you, or comfort you when you’re chilling in my tum. We’re gonna spoil you so much. Our little boy. You gonna be a mommy’s boy? We can team up and build a fort if we ever play fight with daddy. Yeah? That sounds good to m - Cole get over here right now!”  
Jay sat up promptly, and Cole dropped the paint can, concern tearing across his face.  
“What? Are you okay? Baby okay? Oh Jesus, is something wrong?”  
“No, no, no just gimme your hand.”  
Cole obliged, worry still coursing through him as Jay presses his hand flat against his bump.  
“Jay, are you -?”  
“Shh. Just wait a moment.”  
Cole did so, eyes darting around ever so slightly.  
Before swooping downwards to stare in awe at the baby bump.  
Little thumps against his hand. Small pushes and prods that showed his son was there.  
His son was real, right there, and thriving inside his fiancé.  
He was going to be a dad.  
“Babe? Hey, hey, hey, what’s up? Cole?”  
Cole couldn’t help it. His shoulders shook.  
Everything was so overwhelming. He was going to be a dad!  
“Babe? Baby? Are you alright? Cole, honey, did - what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing! Everything’s incredible!” Cole replied, tears flowing.  
“Somehow I doubt that. Seriously, babe-”  
“No. No. Jay. I’m happy. I’m ridiculously happy! Look at this! I’m gonna be a dad. Holy shit. This is our baby! He’s gonna be out here in a few months... my little baby boy. My beautiful baby boy. My boy! My son! We’re gonna have a son! Can you believe that? It’s real. It’s all real...”  
And Jay was crying too, because Cole was right, of course he was.  
They embraced for a long time, the gentle kicks of their son keeping them close together.


End file.
